moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Warlock Code
Given that there are few formal schools of necromancy and demonology (compared to those for the "purer" arcane arts) it is not surprising that there are nearly as many philosophies on the dark arts and opinions on the 'right way' of doing things as there are practicioners of those arts. Although some common threads may be found throughout them, to a large extent the viewpoints of an individual warlock are heavily shaped by culture from which they hail and the mentor who first brought them on the path (if they were not self-taught). Staverlyn's Code of Conduct and Order As written by Nethermancer Guilford Norman Staverlyn I of Stromgarde. History and Inspiration Throughout his twelve years of learning the arts of Daemons, Guilford closely examined the conduct, principles, and behaviors of many warlocks, of all races which specialized in such an art. He learned the brutal methods of the Orcs, reading some of their crude literature he "borrowed" from them. He studied the lazy way many of the Forsaken use their powers, often having a "discussion" with them on how they did things. The Blood Elves he did not seem to care too much about, since they had (and some still do) an addiction to Fel Magic, so it would be expected some of them turned into Warlocks and therefore no reason to research them. As far as the Gnomes are concerned, he has not taken too deep of an interest, mostly because he had not seen many gnome warlocks personally. As for other races, such as demons themselves, he never bothered to ask because he figured he wouldn't get an answer. An Excerpt From Staverlyn's Code of Conduct and Order All rules are quoted and written by Nethermancer Staverlyn. You are not expected to follow any (not to the letter, anyway), but it would still be nice if you at least took them into deep consideration. Also, expect for many more rules to be added and some to be removed, as none are set in stone yet. : I. It is suggested you are careful with your spells, to prevent any backfires. Check all of your materials multiple times and attempt to avoid being completely drained by one spell. In other words, don't bite off more than you can chew. : II. Please, do yourself and ALL of your kind (Warlocks) a favor, and keep yourself clean and moderately organized. The only ones exempt from this rule are the Forsaken, as they are rotting corpses and cannot smell like daisies as many people expect them to. : III. Warlocks are always dominant. ALWAYS. Ironically, with this rule, still obey the oh-so-common CoC (Chain of Command). This is a matter of respect, and, if you prefer not to be punished, I suggest you keep that in mind. : IV. All warlocks are expected to keep a decent amount of Soul Shards on their person at all times, mostly for emergency purposes. How you obtain them is up to you, as there are more methods than just that "main-stream" spell. : V. Though to many it is shocking and downright suspicious, but keep in mind to be respectful and keeping many rude comments to yourself. This rule does not apply to (dis)honorable combat, where insults can be thrown around like spells. Also, Forsaken are exempt from this rule as well, as they are... Well, dead. You can't expect them to keep themselves quiet as they no longer know what it means to have manners (many of them, anyway). : VI. Demons are NOT TOYS. They are not couriers, they are not tables, stools, chairs, et cetera. Your demons, though your slaves, should be treated with decency SOME of the time. The second part of this rule is COMPLETELY optional. : VII. Do not attempt to summon on Holy ground. It will not only fail, but, if you are found out, you could be thrown out or killed. Also, do not take your demons into Holy places, as they will be weakened or, in most cases, die. This, of course, depends on how sanctified the area is. : VIII. You are not invincible. You can still die, even if your demon is around. Do not think you are such a way. If you do, I would hope you can back it up with the power you hold. : IX. Killing, while it is not frowned upon within our shadowed community, is to be done with caution. If you are caught, it is suggested that you do not resist, unless you have a death wish, or have the power/means to escape. : X. Your powers are limited. This rule goes along with rule number eight, as you have to weaken eventually, unless you have means to instant or quick regeneration. Though, even though you will go on longer, you will still end up dead if you do not give your body time to relax. : XI. Incredible rudeness is not frowned upon, but neither is kindness. Do your utmost to atleast keep yourself liked by people OUTSIDE your order. : XII. If you have a choice between death or being possessed with a demon, do yourself a favor and choose death. : Category:Guides Category:Warlock Category:Alliance Warlock Category:Horde Warlock